October 20, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The October 20, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 20, 2014 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Episode summary AJ Lee vs Alicia Fox As the Paige-AJ Lee saga rumbles toward its latest crescendo at WWE Hell in a Cell, The Diva of Tomorrow’s BFF Alicia Fox did the raven-haired villainess proud, softening up AJ just six days before the champion puts her prize on the line. The loss came as a result of some well-planned collusion between Paige and Fox, who came to blows when the latter failed to put AJ away in a timely fashion. Paige then revealed the dust-up as a ruse when she cold-cocked AJ to ensure a Fox victory and a stumble in the momentum of the “One Girl Revolution.” Big E vs Rusev Like a Timex watch that sprouted legs and hit the bench press, Big E took a licking and kept on ticking as he squared off yet again against Rusev in a rematch of their WWE Main Event collision. The Super Athlete has emerged as the most persistent thorn in the former Intercontinental Champion’s side, and Big E attacked the Russian warrior with near reckless abandon in an effort to hand Rusev his first decisive defeat. For all Big E’s power, his efforts fell short when Rusev snared him, once again, in the Accolade. But a well-deployed stunt by Big Show left “The Fist of Russia” with egg on his face and a target on his back. Show rigged a giant American flag to descend from the rafters in place of Rusev’s typical Russian colors, but Rusev then attacked an American soldier who rushed in to defend the flag before Rusev could desecrate it. Moments before an enraged Show came to the soldier’s aid, Rusev was forced to employ a time-honored military tactic: retreat. Brie Bella vs Summer Rae If Brie Bella is, indeed, destined to become a personal assistant for the next month, she can at least take comfort in knowing she went out with a win. The Bella Twin gave herself a big boost in advance of WWE Hell in a Cell — where she’ll battle sister Nikki with servitude at stake — by taking on fellow “Total Diva” Summer Rae in a winning effort on Raw. Having already succeeded where Nikki failed by winning a series of stacked Handicap Matches, a one-on-one contest was little trouble for the former Divas Champion. Brie bounced back after Summer swatted her out of the air with a second top-rope dropkick that hit its mark and a facebuster for the win. Cue the “Yes!” chants. Results * Singles Match: Alicia Fox (w/ Paige) defeated AJ Lee * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big E by submission * Singles Match: Brie Bella defeated Summer Rae Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes